


In Which Jin Grows Up A Bit

by gingayellow



Category: Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters
Genre: Alternate Universe, Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 15:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingayellow/pseuds/gingayellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[RyuuMasa, past Jin/Kurorin] Asexual romance fic, prompted by the fact that while we tend to see the ace character compromise for their non-ace partner, it's almost never the other around, so I gave it a try! AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Jin Grows Up A Bit

Disclaimer: Not mine, anything recognizable by name isn't mine

Notes: I was talking to gingared earlier about ace romance fics, and how a lot of times you see the ace character have sex to please their partner, but it’s rare to find a fic where the non-ace character gives up sex to please their partner. So, I wrote a RyuuMasa fic with ace Ryuuji. AU, RyuuMasa (obvi) and past Jin/Kurorin, it might go into issue fic territory, but oh well. Rated PG-15, not mine. Note: obviously this isn’t meant to represent the ~ace experience~ or any nonsense like that, this is about these characters.

\--

 "Sorry I’m late." Jin didn’t sound very sorry, though. In fact, he looked quite pleased with himself as he hung up his jacket, loosened his tie, and went to get a Mountain Dew. "Ryuu-chan had ~needs~ that I had to address first."

"Hmm." Kuroki sipped his third mug of coffee for the day— it was unfair, working with his much younger partner/ex-boyfriend/now good friend. "So you finally got him comfortable with sex?"

The smile left Jin’s face as he put the drink down gently. “No, I gave him a backrub. And what the hell do you mean I got him ‘comfortable’ with sex?”

Aware that he’d crossed a line (although he wasn’t quite sure which line), Kuroki cleared his throat. “Well, I know you said your new boyfriend is asexual.”

"Yep, Ryuuji’s ace."

"But asexuals can have sex, right?"

"Yeah, but it doesn’t mean they necessarily  _want_  to. Ryuu-chan falls into that category.” He gave Kuroki an evil look while sipping his drink. “And why should he have to do it for my sake? It’s a helluva lot easier for both of us if I go without.”

"… This coming from the man who once told me that he had ‘a mighty need’ while pulling me back to bed."

"Okay, first off someone doesn’t understand the concept of hyperbole." Jin thwapped Kuroki’s shoulder before sitting down next to him. "Second, I do like sex. A lot. But," and he smiled fondly, "I like Ryuuji more."

"But what about when you’re—"

"That’s what long showers are for, Kurorin."

He never thought he’d see the day Jin could go without sex… but he was sincere in both tone and expression. “I see— and I’m sorry about what I said earlier.”

"You should be."

Kuroki nodded. “You’ve grown up a lot since we broke up.”

Jin smiled around his soda. “I like to think so.”


End file.
